Pocky
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Semua karena Pocky. SoonHoon/HoZi. Short gaje fic.


"Jihoon~"

 _Kress, kress_.

"Aku mau~"

 _Kress, kress._

"Aku mau itu,"

 _Kress, kress_.

"Jatahku—"

"Apa sih?"

"Jatahku—mana pocky untukku?"

Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, lalu melenggang masuk ke kamarnya, sambil menggigit sedikit demi sedikit biskuit stik coklat yang ia pegang. Tanpa sengaja Soonyoung melirik beberapa kotak persegi panjang kecil bertuliskan Pocky yang berserakan di lantai. Total ada sepuluh kotak disana.

"ASTAGA, KAU MENGHABISKAN SEMUA POCKYNYA?"

Soonyoung tak mengetahui Jihoon yang cekikikan di kamarnya.

( 0 )

"Soonyoung~" Panggil Jihoon manja sesaat setelah suaminya pulang dari bekerja.

"Apa?" tanya Soonyoung sinis sambil menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Melepas kedua sepatu hitam yang ia kenakan lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Ia lelah setelah seharian bekerja, dan ia masih sedikit kesal pada Jihoon karena menghabiskan persediaan pocky mereka kemarin.

"Aku merindukanmu," Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung dengan posisi mereka yang berhadapan. Pemuda mungil itu menjilat sedikit bibir bawahnya seduktif, lalu—

"Mmhm~"

Dia mendesah pelan.

 _Wait._

 _SALAH WOI. KETIK ULANG._

Kemudian author menulis plot lain.

/abaikan/

Percayalah, yang disini Cuma selingan aja.

( 0 )

"Soonyoung sayang~" panggil Jihoon manja dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Soonyoung tahu apa maksud dari nada bicara Jihoon yang seperti itu.

" _No_ , Jihoon. Jatahmu sudah kuberikan." Soonyoung menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan serbet, lalu mengambil mangkok-mangkok kotor yang baru saja ia pakai untuk makan malam. Dia berniat mencucinya.

"Tapi aku ingin~" Jihoon memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Soonyoung.

" _No_ ," balas Soonyoung sambil mencuci mangkok.

" _Just one_ _more_?"

" _You'll eventually ask for another one so it's still a no._ "

Pemuda mungil itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjongkok. Merengut. Persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Aku ngambek."

Soonyoung cekikikan. "Memangnya kau betah ngambek padaku?" tanyanya.

"Humph!" Kali ini Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mau ini eh?" Entah darimana Soonyoung tiba-tiba sudah memegang sebungkus pocky di tangan kanannya.

Mata Jihoon jadi berbinar-binar melihatnya. Apalagi itu rasa stroberi yang ia sukai.

"Mau!" Dia memekik. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Jihoon berdiri dan mencoba menggapai pocky yang berada di tangan Soonyoung, sayang pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, sehingga Jihoon—yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya—tidak dapat meraihnya. "Berikaan~"

" _No, no_ , ini milikku~"

"Maka bagi sedikit denganku!"

"Tidak mau."

"Soonyoung sayang~" Jihoon menarik-narik ujung kaus Soonyoung. Matanya mengedip manja pada Soonyoung—mencoba merayu suaminya.

"Tidak."

"Soonyoung _hyungie_ ~"

"Tetap tidak."

Ck. Pemuda mungil itu berdecak. Bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan pocky itu?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Um, Soonyoung _daddy_?"

 _Deg_!

Apa?

Daddy?

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya. Mati kau, mati. 'Daddy' adalah sebutan yang sering mereka gunakan saat _making love_ —yah, kau tahulah. Dan Soonyoung lemah dengan panggilan itu.

"Daddy~ berikan pocky pada Jihoon _ie_?"

"Ti-tidak—"

"Daddy jahat." Jihoon memanyunkan bibirnya.

Membuat Soonyoung menjadi luluh—

Tidak.

Tidak secepat itu.

"Dengan satu syarat,"

Soonyoung menyeringai.

"Uhm?"

" _A kiss_ _equals to one piece of pocky_."

Dasar modus.

"U-uhm, baiklah—" Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu menurunkan tangannya, dan mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kwon Soonyoung."

 _Chup._

Sedikit berjinjit, Jihoon mulai mencium bibir Soonyoung. Meskipun hanya kecupan-kecupan di bibir, tapi ia melakukannya berkali-kali.

Satu ciuman sama dengan satu pocky, bukan?

"Sudah, 'kan? Sekarang berikan—"

"Huh? Apa? Bukankah sudah banyak pocky yang kau dapat?"

Pocky?

Bukankah tadi Soonyoung bilang, satu ciuman untuk satu pocky—

EH.

"Jadi maksudmu, dengan menciummu berarti aku sudah merasakan pocky, begitu?"

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

Namun itu membuat Jihoon semakin merengut.

"Kwon Hoshi, tidur di sofa malam ini."

( 0 )

"Lee Jihoon~ masih marah hm?" Soonyoung merengkuh pria mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan mukanya di ceruk leher Jihoon. Menyesap aroma mint yang menguar dari belahan jiwanya itu. Mereka sendiri sedang duduk berdua di sofa.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu, maaf,"

"Aku masih marah,"

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai bibirku bukan?"

Jihoon berdecak sebal. Soonyoung tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli selusin pocky?"

"Kau mau menyuapku?"

"Dua puluh?"

"Cih."

"Dua puluh lima?"

"Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu, Kwon."

"Baiklah, lima puluh?"

" _Deal_!"

Dalam hati Soonyoung membatin. Dompetnya akan berkurang separuh hanya karena makanan kesukaan suaminya itu.

( **FIN** )

 **Kalau ada yang tanya 'ini ff apa..', ini sebenarnya tribute for Jihoon's (advance) birthday plus pocky/pepero day (11.11 kemarin).**

 **Sebenernya lagi malas banget wkwkwk; tiap lihat hp jadi males lihat laptop :'v**

 **Lagi mau nerusin fanfic yang terbengkalai, sih. Tapi sayangnya bentar lagi saya akhir semesteran. TT**

 **Well, see you later, deh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eng eng!**

 **Not so fast XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

"Soonyoung, hari ini 11 November, hari Pocky!"

"Lalu? Bukankah pocky yang tempo hari aku belikan masih ada stoknya?"

"Memang masih, tapi aku ingin—"

"Apa?"

"Pocky _kiss_ ," Jihoon menggigit batang pocky itu dan menyodorkan sisi lain dari makanan itu ke mulut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan menggigit pocky dari arah berlawanan.

Satu gigit,

Dua gigit,

Batang pocky itu semakin memendek, hingga akhirnya…

 _Chup_.

Jihoon mencium bibir Soonyoung.

Dan begitulah cara mereka merayakan Pocky Day.

/ **gak ngerti lagi ini apa.**

 **Review kalau berkenan! w)**


End file.
